The purpose of this study is to determine the long term psychological and academic impact of a previously validated program of intervention in interpersonal cognitive problem solving (ICPS). There will be four conditions which will vary in length of training and/or reinforcing training agent. One group will receive one year of formal ICPS training from their kindergarten teachers. A second group will receive one year of the same kindergarten intervention plus a second year of training from their first grade teachers. Group three will also receive two years of ICPS training beginning with their kindergarten teachers, but in first grade will be exposed to ICPS through their mothers. Finally, there will be a control group which will receive no intervention at any time. In order to determine the long term effects of these varying lengths and types of intervention all children will be evaluated on measures of ICPS, academic achievement, interpersonal competence, and psychological dysfunction in each of the first through fourth grades. Moreover, the study is designed to determine whether, by enhancing critical cognitive and social mediating processes, intensive ICPS training reduces the development of subsequent mental health symptomatology.